


I'm sorry

by damngurl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Injured Luke but he'll be fine, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damngurl/pseuds/damngurl
Summary: Request from vgault: when Luke gets injured Jess realises how lucky he is to have someone like Luke in his life.
Relationships: Luke Danes & Jess Mariano, Luke Danes/Jess Mariano, You can see this as a pre-slash or not you do you bby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



> The Diner Boys will have my death.  
> This was a request from Vgault - I'm so fockin sorry for the time it took for this little something but I was hella not inspired for a while. I'm the kind of person that jumps around the ships. Although I never forgot about you I promise. I know you wanted something deeper with a more injured Luke, but that's all I can give you without making you wait any longer. I can work on a follow up tho (after-care of Luke by Jess) and could even make slashy... say whaaat 
> 
> This has no Luke/Jess though, 't was more of a family love mood. 
> 
> Hope you and everyone who reads this enjoys.

'' - Jess, come on I really need you to help me with the delivery this time it's a big one I-  
\- You've been doing it alone all these years, why would you need help now?''

On that note, Jess exited the small apartment to go God knows where and do God knows what. Luke was left yet again with a bitter taste of disappointment. He really didn't know what to do with this kid anymore.

///

It was quite late in the afternoon. Jess had been reading under a big tree for a couple of hours when he sensed some agitation from afar. When he looked up he saw Dean rushing towards him.

'' - Huh... What do you want bag boy?  
\- Don't start. I'm not here because I'm glad to be.  
\- Then why are you here? You're blocking the view with your tall face.  
\- Why don't you have a phone man?  
\- What do you want for Christ's sake?  
\- Listen, Luke had an accident.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- He was busy in the back of the diner earlier with some boxes and I don't know how but I guess he got really injured. They're rushing him to the hospital now. ''

No sooner had Dean finished his sentence than Jess was running towards the diner. He couldn't even think properly because of all the commotion going on around the place.

He wasn't able to find the ambulance or whatever had come to get his uncle anywhere. They must have already been on their way to the hospital. Jess couldn't concentrate. There were too many people, too many lights and too much noise. Too many things happening all at once and it was too much for him to bare. 

All he could picture in his mind was his uncle laying there, on the floor of the back of the diner. He damn well knew he was worrying for nothing, but all those ''what ifs'' kept creating movies of the worst possibilities. In the end, maybe his uncle just needed a few stitches here and there. But how could he know? He wasn't with him.

///

Arriving at the hospital Jess went straight to the receptionist. 

'' - I'm here to see Luke Danes.  
\- We don't have a Luke Danes... but I see we have a Lucas Danes who's been admitted a few moments ago.  
\- Yes that's him, which room?  
\- You'll have to wait here it'll be one second.  
\- I don't think I want to do that. Which room ?  
\- Sir, please just wait here. You are not allowed to go in there until--Hey, sir!'' 

It would be an understatement to say Jess didn't give a shit about the rules. He just busted the damn doors to the restricted area and went on his man hunt.

After a long time of searching for the right room while running away from security, Jess found what he was looking for. 

Although what he found in room 48 wasn't what he had been expecting. Luke was unconscious on the hospital bed and was breathing through a machine. Scarcily had he gone up to his uncle when the doctor came in.

'' - Are you a relative?  
\- Yes, the closest you could find. What happened?  
\- Well, for starters he's currently in an induced coma. The shock of the small but heavy safe on his chest hurt him quite badly. His lungs got hit, which heavily affected his breathing, and he's scheduled for a heavy surgery in just a few minutes. I know it might look scary but all in all everything should be fine. Although he will need help for the first couple of weeks after being discharged since he'll be pretty weak.''

The doctor got out of the room leaving Luke and Jess alone. He didn't know what to do besides go to the hospital bed and hold his uncle's lifeless hand, small tears forming in his eyes. 

He couldn't help but think, what if he had stayed to help his uncle? What if that's all it would have taken for him not to get in an accident? What he was feeling was not apprehension, of whether Luke would make it or not. It was simple guilt. Guilt because of how long he had been acting like a jerk and how despite it it seemed that Luke would never turn his back on him. Guilt because of the reality that a person he actually cherishes got injured only because he was being a hothead like always. That's when it hit him. The self-hatred was coursing through his blood, making him sink in all the fucked up things he put his uncle through. He never suspected it would hurt that much. 

'' - I'm so sorry, Luke. I'll be here more, I promise. I won't be as difficult. You can count on me.''

Jess decided he would live up to his promise. He would do everything in his power not to loose nor disappoint the only person who ever had faith in him. 

He pressed the hand he was holding with strength, stopping just in time not to bruise his uncle. Jess laid his head on Luke's chest, closing his eyes and trying to listen to the unsteady breathing. 

After a moment, Jess could swear he felt the weak hand press back.


End file.
